


[Podfic] As Constant and As Changeful

by AceOfTigers



Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [25]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Feelings Realization, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sex, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTigers/pseuds/AceOfTigers
Summary: Podfic ofAs Constant and As Changefulby inexplicifics.Author's Summary:Serrit tries to figure out what, precisely, she feels for Gweld, with Auckes' patient help.
Relationships: Gweld/Serrit (The Witcher)
Series: The Accidental Warlord and His Pack [Podfics] [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731646
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	[Podfic] As Constant and As Changeful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/gifts).
  * Inspired by [As Constant and As Changeful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689675) by [inexplicifics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics). 



  
  


### Details

**Length:** 00:20:28  
 **Size:** 14 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

  
**Right-click and choose "save as" to download:** [[Podfic] As Constant and As Changeful - MP3](https://archive.org/download/witcher-the-accidental-warlord-and-his-pack-25/Witcher_TheAccidentalWarlordAndHisPack25_AsConstantAndAsChangeful_byInexplicifics.mp3)

### Credits

**Cover artist:** AceOfTigers  
**Work skin:** adapted from [Azdaema's AO3-Skin_Podfic](https://github.com/Azdaema/AO3-Skin_Podfic/tree/master/version%201)  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always adored!  
> My [Tumblr](https://aceoftigers.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
